Automobiles are equipped with vehicle headlamps. The vehicle headlamps are often adjustable to enable proper alignment of light emitted from the vehicle headlamp. Conventional vehicle headlamps can be time consuming to align. Additionally, the quality of the alignment can be subject to computer processing and/or human error.